


Test post

by ChaosTornadoT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosTornadoT/pseuds/ChaosTornadoT





	Test post

In the far reaches of the multiverse

there I sat with my jacket covering my face.

Remembering the day my best friend smiled to me one last time.

The darkness that day 

Made my job as the multiverse hero 

Fall into shards

Now I search every universe I come across

hoping one day after these several centuries 

Of searching for you

That I will find you 

safe and sound 

And not stuck six feet under

That was until one day 

I forgot how to draw your face

what was left of had finally broken

Now with my sword in hand 

I chase after the villain who did this

Maybe one day I'll rip that smile from his face

I may have been meant to be a hero

But now I'm closer to a villain

I'm not evil but I'm neither good

instead I'm just neutral 

behind the scenes I went insane

until one day I found him

my best friend still alive and seemingly fine

he was there quiet and broken

so I went back with him in tow

Getting ready for the final fight

because what you did can never be forgiven 

when I arrived he was sitting on his throne 

With Tempest of Vengence in my hand ready to finally end this

He smirked and laughed 

thinking I was no threat 

when I went for the kill his sword stabbed me through the chest

I had fell once more due to him

But my sword didn't let him win

it started to glow with red fury

Kicking up a tempest never letting him hurt me again

And with that tempest came the rage I've held in my frozen heart

thinking back to the time I spent talking to the only one that cared

I'll kill him now to let them rest

I may be as good as dead but I won't let him go 

he's coming with to the end of life

so I raged forward slicing him to pieces 

he cursed me for foiling his rule 

But he knew that I was dying

he went out with his final being a laugh

so here I am slowly crawling to the portal

to at least say good bye to my best friend

I made it through but with a few mistakes

I fell once again right on my face

I continued forward without hope 

that I wouldn't even be able to

give him the peace of mind

but I did make it with my words failing slowly

My final words to him

To be a hero means you lose in the end

so keep on smiling even without me


End file.
